Forgive Me
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Oneshot songfic. Some things are said that shouldn't have been but will things work out in the end? Well, it is Sam and Phil we're talking about! Please review x


**Forgive Me**

**Shortish songfic I wrote a few weeks ago but never got round to posting. Song is 'Forgive Me' by Evanescence and seems to fit them so perfectly. Please review! Vikki xx**

_

* * *

_

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
_But I didn't mean to hurt you  
__I heard the words come out  
__I thought that I would die  
__It hurt so much to hurt you._

"I hope you're happy now Phil!" Samantha Nixon exploded at her colleague and friend. "Stuart told me what you said to him."

Phil looked up at Sam, a mixture of hurt and anger showing in his dark brown eyes.

"It was the truth." He replied simply but in a more gentle voice than normal. However it conveyed to Sam everything that he was feeling but she chose to ignore it.

"So that makes it okay does it?" She snapped, still angry with him but she felt betrayed too. Phil was supposed to be a friend, one of her closest friends and she wanted him to be happy for her and Stuart. That seemed too much to ask.

"No, I know but..." Phil began but Sam cut him off.

"Do I really want to listen to your lame excuses Phil? All I want is you to be happy for me."

"Sam, of course I want you to be happy but I don't think Stuart is the right person to bring you the happiness you deserve."

"I don't see what your problem with his is." Sam sighed, softening a little towards him.

_Then you looked at me  
__You're not shouting anymore  
__You're silently broken  
__I'd give anything now  
__To kill those words for you._

"I don't want him to hurt you." Phil tried to explain.

"And how do you know that he will?" Sam asked.

"I don't know...there's just something about him..." He saw Sam's expression change. "And I don't want to lose you as a friend either."

"I knew this had to be about you Phil! You can't be pleased because someone else is happy, you always have to put yourself first!" It came out more harshly than Sam had intended and instantly she felt guilty.

Phil pushed his chair back from his desk and walked out of the room before Sam could stop him. Throwing caution to the wind she ran after him.

_Each time I say something I regret  
__I cry 'I don't wanna lose you'  
__But somehow I know  
__That you will never leave me, yeah  
__'Cause you were made for me  
__Somehow I'll make you see  
__How happy you make me._

It wasn't until they were out in the car park that Sam was able to catch up with Phil.

"Phil! Please stop! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I just said!"

Phil turned to face her. "Yes you did and the worst part is that it was true but I won't let you get hurt again."

"I won't, I know what I'm doing." Sam assured him but she hoped her voice was more convincing to Phil that it was to her. "And Phil, I don't want to lose your friendship either. You've been a good mate over the years."

"So have you." Phil replied, they smiled at each other their argument was forgotten.

"And I'll still need you." Sam said seriously, her green eyes meeting his.

"Yeah." Phil agreed. "Who else will I tell my sob stories to otherwise!"

They both laughed, they had forgotten how natural it felt to be in each other's company.

_I can't live this life  
__Without you by my side  
__I need you to survive  
__So stay with me  
__You look in my eyes  
__And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry_

Uncertainly they took a step forward and hugged each other.

"I love you Phil." Sam mumbled into his shoulder, forgetting herself for a moment.

"You do?" Phil asked, surprised but pleased. "What about Stuart?"

"I don't love him." Sam said. "I like him a lot but being this close to losing you made me realise that I could never love him like I love you."

Phil smiled, stroking her hair as it fell around her face. "You'll have to tell him though."

"I know." Sam replied. "Does this mean you want to make a go of things with us?"

"Of course I do! I love you too Sam."

_**And you forgive me again  
**_**_You're my one true friend  
__And I never meant to hurt you._**


End file.
